L'espace d'un rêve
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: C'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait l'un des plus dangereux mage noir de l'histoire. Quoique au vu des circonstances elle s'estimait heureuse d'être tombée sur Grindelwlad que Jedusor.


**J'ai décidé d'essayer une fanfic sur un couple bizarre et mon choix s'est porté sur Hermione/Gellert. Je sais pas si vous apprécierez et moi-même je n'ai jamais vraiment lu d'écrits sur Gellert Grindelwald mais bon, il y a bien des Tom/Hermione, non ? Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes, Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le soleil se levait dans la petite ville de Godric's Hollow et comme chaque jours depuis un mois Hermione se levait, s'habillait, déjeunait et partait faire des recherches. Oui car une chose étrange lui était arrivé, un matin sans savoir pourquoi la jeune fille s'était réveillée en 1899 à Godric's Hollow.

Il avait été très difficile pour elle de s'adapter mais finalement le barman du _cœur de Godric_ avait accepté de l'embaucher et de l'héberger. Les premiers jours avaient été compliqué jusqu'à ce que brièvement l'espoir renaisse un peu lorsqu'elle entendit parlé de Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione avait été immédiatement soulagé, lui pourrait trouvé une solution à son problème. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu le fait que...eh..bien comme tous le monde ce très cher professeur Dumbledore avait eu une jeunesse. Hermione se souvint encore de sa première rencontre avec lui.

_Elle se rendait justement à l'endroit où habitait la famille Dumbledore. Godric's Hollow était une petite ville, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour trouver la maison de la famille Dumbledore. C'était une charmante maison en pierre dotée d'un jardin. Il était délimité par une clôture en bois, Hermione apercevait quelques chèvres broutaient paisiblement dans les recoins du jardin. Ce fut un charmant jeune homme au cheveux châtain clair qui vint lui ouvrir la porte. Son regard bleu perçant ne laissait aucun doutes quant à son identité. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Albus Dumbledore sauf qu'à la place de trouver une étincelle de sagesse brillant dans ses yeux Hermione y décelait une lueur d'arrogance._

_« Bonjours...je suis désolée de vous dérangez... »_

_Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire poli et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il conduisit Hermione dans un petite cuisine à l'ancienne ou il lui désigna une chaise en bois afin qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir. La jeune sorcière s'exécuta pendant que Dumbledore préparait le thé. Posant ses deux mains sur la table pour éviter de trembler, Hermione réflechissait à ce qu'elle allait formuler._

_« Vous êtes Helena Johnson, la nouvelle serveuse qu'a engagé André ? Demanda Dumbledore en posant deux tasse de thé sur la table._

_- Oui, répondit timidement Hermione._

_- André m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il dit que vous êtes plus intelligente que vous le paraissez bien que vous soyez une femme. »_

_Hermione grimaça au commentaire quelque peu misogyne de Dumbledore même s'il n'y avait aucuns mépris dans le ton de sa voix et qu'il n'avait pas fait cette remarque dans le but de blesser Hermione._

_« Disons que je m'intéresse à beaucoup de choses, fit Hermione tandis que Dumbledore remplissait sa tasse de thé._

_- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre et je serais ravis de vous aidez, répondit Dumbledore avec enthousiasme »_

_Hermione lui donna un sourire radieux, malgré sa jeunesse, Dumbledore aimait venir en aide aux autres. _

_« Ma requête va vous paraître bizarre mais j'aimerais connaître ce que vous savez des voyages temporels »_

_Dumbledore prit place en face d'Hermione et un air songeur apparus sur son visage._

_« Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses. Des recherches sont en cour dans le département des mystères mais c'est gardé top secret. Il y a quelques articles qui paraisse dans la presse mais ils ne sont guère fiables. Si je puis me permettre pourquoi voulez-vous ses renseignements ? »_

_Un air soupçonneux apparus sur le visage de Dumbledore, de ses yeux bleu perçant il observait Hermione avec une telle intensité que la jeune fille dû se faire violence pour garder son calme._

_« Mon frère est à l'institut de Beauxbaton, il doit rendre une thèse sur les voyages temporel et en particulier ceux qui concernent un délai très long... , inventa Hermione._

_- Un délai très long ? Combien ?_

_- Environ cent ans voir plus._

_- Il n'a pas choisit le sujet le plus facile mais ça promet d'être passionnant et c'est très gentil de votre part de lui venir en aide. De ce que j'ai pu lire, on peut remonter le temps de quelques minutes avec des retourneurs de temps, mais ils sont très instables et capricieux. Il y a eu de nombreux incidents. Nos paroles, nos actes construisent l'avenir mais l'avenir n'est pas gravé dans du marbre je pense, il est en constant mouvement._

_- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas cyclique ?_

_- C'est la question, si une personne revenait cent ans en arrière en quoi modifierait-elle l'avenir ? Ou au contraire en quoi cette personne aiderait à ce que l'avenir soit tel qu'elle l'a laissé ?_

_- A votre avis que se passerait-il si cette personne cherchait à revenir dans le présent ?_

_- Cette personne reviendrait à l'instant ou elle était censée partir dans le passé, cette théorie a été confirmer pour les voyages temporels de quelques minutes en arrière mais il y a une grande différence entre retourner quinze minutes en arrière et cent ans en arrière. »_

_Hermione hocha la tête tandis que Dumbledore prit une gorgée de thé._

_« Je pense que l'impact serait énorme peut être même catastrophique mais je n'arrive pas à envisagé ce qu'il se passerait dans le présent, continua Dumbledore d'une voix passionnée._

_- La seule option envisageable c'est que la présence de cette personne ne change rien et que tous ce qui devait se dérouler, se déroulera._

_- Ca voudrait dire que le futur est immobile et je n'y crois pas trop, je pense plutôt à..._

_- Des réalités parallèles », termina une voix légèrement moqueuse teintée d'un discret accent slave._

_Hermione se retourna pour connaître la provenance de cette voix. A l'entrée de la cuisine, un jeune homme se tenait tranquillement accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte. De grande taille et très charmant avec ses cheveux blond en bataille, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouvait des similitudes avec Fred et George. C'était peut être dû à l'éclat malicieux qui brillait dans son regard ou tout simplement à son visage rieur. Lorsque le jeune inconnu avait signalé sa présence une lueur de joie était passé dans le regard de Dumbledore, de toute évidence ils étaient très amis._

_« Désolée Albus, je ne voulais pas interrompre une si passionnante conversation avec la demoiselle._

_- Voyons Gellert, je pense au contraire que tu aurais dû participé... »_

_Hermione n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et l'empêchaient de se concentrée. Gellert... comme Gellert Grindelwald ? Un frisson glacé parcouru Hermione, elle avait complètement oublié cette partie très sombre de la jeunesse de son professeur. Elle eu envie de se gifler, elle avait vu des tas de photos de Grindelwald, comment n'aurait-t-elle pas pu le reconnaître ?_

_« ….Miss Johnson ? »_

_Hermione releva les yeux et vit Dumbledore qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. _

_« Euh je...excusez-moi j'étais ailleurs, bafouilla Hermione._

_- Ma présence la sans doute chamboulée, se moqua Gellert._

_- Non... je réfléchissais juste au sujet, répondit avec autant de calme que le pu Hermione._

_- Oui, c'est passionnant et justement je pense comme Gellert, remonté le temps de cent ans contribuerais surtout à créer une réalité parallèle._

_- Il existe une limite à ne pas dépasser pour les voyages temporels, fit Grindelwald en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione, je ne peux imaginé ce qu'il se passerait si ça arrivé vraiment. La personne ayant une connaissance du futur serait un atout incontournable pour n'importe quel individu animé de mauvaises intentions._

_- C'est certain que cette personne n'aurait aucuns intérêts à divulguer ce qu'elle sait, acquiesça Dumbledore._

_- Et il n'est pas certain qu'elle puisse retourner dans le présent par ailleurs », ajouta Grindelwald._

_L'espace d'un instant, Hermione croisa le regard du futur mage noir et cru y décelait une lueur malveillante comme si cette phrase s'adressait uniquement à elle. _

_« Tu aides ton frère dans ses recherches ? Fit Grindelwaald._

_- Oui, confirma Hermione en l'observant d'un air méfiant._

_- Et il est à Beaubâton ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous êtes française ? Car je ne décèle aucuns accent..._

_- Oh...je...euh..._

_- Inutile de la mettre mal à l'aise Gellert, elle a dû vivre suffisamment longtemps en Angleterre pour parler notre langue à la perfection, intervint Dumbledore_

_- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître si...dérangeant », s'excusa Grindelwald._

_Hermione ne répondit rien et croisa le regard de son futur professeur qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant ce qui mit la jeune fille plus à l'aise._

_« Je pense que je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, déclara Hermione en se levant._

_- C'est tout naturel, et c'était un sujet très passionnant, répondit Dumbledore en la conduisant dehors, voulez-vous qu'on vous raccompagne ?_

_- Non, répondit précipitamment Hermione, je ne veux pas causée plus de dérangement et je dois allé faire une commission pour André._

_- Bien dans ce cas, bonne journée, fit Dumbledore._

_- Nous aurons sans douté l'occasion de nous revoir », ajouta Grindelwald d'une voix enjouée._

_Hermione ne répondit rien et leur adressa un sourire forcé. Elle regrettait d'avoir été si stupide mais c'était trop tard. _

Durant plusieurs jours elle avait fait de son mieux pour évité Grindelwald. Bien sûre elle continuait souvent d'avoir des entrevus avec « Albus » (maintenant elle l'appelait par son prénom) mais écourtait toujours leur rencontre quand il était en compagnie de Grindelwald, ce dernier semblait s'en être aperçu toutefois Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il en pensait. La plupart du temps les gens recherchaient la compagnie de Grindelwald. C'était quelqu'un qui pour son jeune âge avait déjà un charisme incroyable cela s'ajoutant à son physique et son intelligence il paraissait tout simplement irrésistible. Quant Albus, il était plus discret cependant plus les jours passaient, plus Hermione remarquait à quel point l'attitude d'Albus était ambiguë envers Grindelwald. Pour des personnes ne les observant pas, il s'agissait de très bons amis mais pour Hermione c'était plus que ça, du moins du côté de son futur professeur. Chaque fois que Grindelwald apparaissait ou discutait avec Albus, il y avait sur son visage cet air radieux, il dégageait une telle joie, un tel bonheur. Du côté de Grindelwald, Hermione ne savait pas quoi pensait, ce dernier bien que restant polis adressait souvent des clins d'œils ou des belles paroles à des femmes du village. Hermione ne saurait dire s'il faisait ça pour se conforter dans sa sexualité ou si tout simplement il était ainsi.

Ce fut l'un de ses soirs où Hermione était la dernière à être de service à la taverne. Tous les clients étaient partis sauf un : Grindelwald. La jeune fille sentit un nœud se formait dans son estomac lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher du comptoir et lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je prenais juste des nouvelles concernant la thèse de votre frère, déclara Grindelwald d'un ton léger.

- Eh bien il s'en sort pas trop mal malgré le peu de documentation, mentit Hermione.

- Bien, je voulais vous dire que j'ai un excellent livre parlant de phénomène de voyage dans le temps sans l'implication de retourneur de temps, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez le consulter.

- Merci beaucoup, vous l'avez sur vous ?

- Non mais vous pouvez passer le prendre demain chez ma tante », répondit Grindelwald en s'installant sur une chaise face au comptoir.

Hermione qui avait espéré qu'il quitterait la taverne rapidement se sentit soudain très nerveux, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait l'un des plus dangereux mage noir de l'histoire. Quoique au vu des circonstances elle s'estimait heureuse d'être tombée sur Grindelwlad que Jedusor. Hermione continua ses tâches de serveuse tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir Grindelwald l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Une fois que ce fut terminée la jeune fille s'approcha de ce dernier.

« Grindel...

- Gellert, vous pouvez m'appeler Gellert, coupa-t-il avec un sourire charmant.

- Gellert, il se fait tard, vous devriez rentré, suggéra Hermione.

- Oh, ma compagnie vous déplaît-elle à ce point ? » Demanda Gellert d'une voix blessée.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction.

« Non, bien sûre que non...

- Vraiment ? Vous semblez m'éviter.

- Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est très prévenant de votre part bien qu'apparemment vous semblez plus apte à déranger Albus, fit remarquer Grindelwald d'un ton froid.

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... j'aime beaucoup Albus », mentit Hermione

Hermione appréciait beaucoup Albus mais elle voulait juste faire croire qu'elle avait des sentiments amoureux envers lui histoire d'endormir la paranoïa de Grindelwald.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez des inclinaisons romantiques pour Albus ? Demanda Grindelwald d'une voix stupéfaite.

- Je... Et alors ?

- Je sais que vous êtes intelligente Helena, vous connaissez parfaitement les tendances de ce très cher Albus », se moqua le futur mage noir.

Ainsi il connaissait les sentiments d'Albus à son égard. Hermione se sentit prise de vertige, il était évident que ce n'était pas réciproque.

« Vous... vous fichez pas mal de Albus...

- Bien au contraire, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Albus », répondit Grindelwald d'une voix cassante.

Hermione garda le silence quelques instants, apparemment Grindelwald n'appréciait pas qu'elle remette en cause son amitié pour Albus. Cela dit au final, il avait l'air de n'aimer personne...à part lui-même.

« Comment s'appel votre frère ? Demanda soudainement Grindelwald.

- Harry, inventa Hermione.

- Et ton nom de famille c'est Johnson ?

- Oui...

- Tu es française avec aucuns accent français et un patronyme anglais, fit remarquer Grindelwald d'un air malicieux.

- Mon père était anglais, mentit Hermione.

- Oui bien sûre », murmura Grindelwald qui ne semblait pas croire à ses mensonges.

Ce dernier se leva et prit soudainement la main d'Hermione pour y déposer un baiser. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent la peau de la jeune fille, celle-ci sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Recevoir un baisemain de Grindelwald c'est comme imaginé Voldemort t'inviter à dansé. Elle retira rapidement sa main. Grindelwald afficha un sourire arrogant.

« Je vous attendrais demain, ma tante sera absente. »

Puis il quitta la taverne laissant Hermione seule qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle partit dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué fit sa toilette et se mit au lit. Le sommeil mit très longtemps à venir, la jeune fille appréhendait énormément son rendez-vous avec Grindelwald. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, il possédait la clé qui lui permettrait de retourner dans le présent. Mais du coup il pouvait tout aussi bien connaître la vérité à son sujet et cela préoccupait beaucoup Hermione. La jeune sorcière s'endormit d'un sommeil léger, très léger.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à l'aube, profitant du fait qu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle mit plus de temps à faire sa toilette et en particulier à effacé les cernes qui étaient apparus. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Grindelwald découvre à quel point elle était nerveuse. Une fois prête, elle se saisit de sa baguette. Elle ne connaissait pas les capacités de Grindelwald, mais elle savait qu'il était sans doute un excellent dualiste même âgé de dis-sept ans.

Une fois arrivé chez Bathilda, Grindelwald l'accueillit chaleureusement et la fit asseoir sur un canapé dans le salon. Le thé était déjà préparé et Grindelwald était partit cherché le livre dont il lui avait parlé. Durant ce cour laps de temps, Hermione en profita pour observer son environnement. Le salon contenait deux portes de sorties, l'une menant au hall d'entrée et la deuxième Hermione l'ignorait. Par ailleur la fenêtre éclairant la pièce était suffisamment grande pour permettre à la jeune fille de fuir si les choses tournés mal.

« Le voilà », fit la voix enthousiaste de Grindelwald.

Il réapparus dans le salon et tandis le livre à Hermione qui le prit.

« Il parles des théories des trous de ver ce genre de phénomène, expliqua Grindelwald.

- Merci, répondit Hermione.

- C'est toujours mon plaisir d'aider une jolie demoiselle en détresse », répondit Grindelwald d'un air charmeur.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil aux pages du livre tandis que Grindelwald prit une gorgée de thé. Il émit soudain un ricanement moqueur qui tira Hermione de sa lecture.

« Vous devriez sérieusement songé à pratiqué l'occlumencie,_ Hermione »_, railla Grindelwald.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement, d'un geste mécanique elle se leva et sortit sa baguette mais Grindelwald plus rapide la désarma et la força à se rasseoir. Il fit tournoyer l baguette d'Hermione dans ses mains d'un air moqueur.

« Ne pense même pas à transplaner, j'ai placé un sort qui t'en empêchera »

Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, la jeune fille donna un coup de pied à Grindelwald qui surpris vacilla en arrière et se précipita vers l'une des entrées du salon. Malheureusement pas celle qui menait vers la sortie. La seule issue possible se trouvait être des escaliers qu'Hermione s'empressa de monter. Arrivée à l'étage, qui débouchait sur un couloir remplit de porte, la jeune fille couru se réfugier dans la dernière pièce qui était sans douté une chambre d'amie. Bien qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait était stupide, elle décida de se cacher derrière la porte afin de le surprendre.

« Hermi-o-ne tu ferais mieux de te montrer », retentit la voix moqueuse de Grindelwald.

La jeune fille l'entendit se diriger droit vers la pièce où elle se trouvait. Doucement la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione attendit de voir sa silhouette pour se jeter dessus afin de récupérer sa baguette. Malheureusement pour elle un craquement sur le plancher en bois la trahis et Grindelwald lui lança un maléfice d'entrave ce qui fit qu'elle s'étala lourdement sur le sol. Le futur mage noir déposa Hermione sur le lit et la libéra du maléfice tout en continuant à la tenir en joug avec sa baguette.

«Ne soit pas si téméraire, je ne vais pas te tuer...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha Hermione.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je veux mais pour l'instant il y en a une seule que je veux et tu le sais.

- Je ne te dirais rien !

- Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait faire de grande chose toi et moi, proposa Grindelwald en caressant le visage d'Hermione.

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec une personne telle que toi », répondit Hermione en écartant la main du jeune homme.

Grindelwald ricana et la saisit par les bras en la rapprochant de lui.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue moqueuse.

- Je pense que tu le sais très bien, rétorqua Hermione en se débattant.

- De quoi ? » Murmura Grindelwald.

Il se tenait à présent très proche d'Hermione, l'une de ses main remonta lentement sa taille pour se dirigé vers sa poitrine qu'il commença à caresser un peu lorsque Hermione, outrée lui cracha à la figure. Grindelwald éclata de rire et fit disparaître le cracha d'un coup de baguette.

« Je savais que tu étais différente, c'est ce qui a attisé ma curiosité. N'importe quelle autre fille aurait cédé.

- Oui.. parce que tu es si irrésistible », répondit Hermione d'un ton ironique.

Grindelwald repoussa violemment Hermione qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le lit. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Non, parce que les filles de cette époque sont ainsi, expliqua Grindelwald, soumise, charmante, polie mais sans aucuns reliefs. Elles ne sont pas en mesure de résister à des individus de ma classe social et elles ont un esprit tellement fade. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et se mordit les lèvres. Il semblerait que son attitude l'ai trahis face à quelqu'un d'aussi observateur que Grindelwald.

« Par ailleurs, toi tu es tellement différente, murmura Grindelwald d'une voix rauque en plongeant son visage dans le coup de la jeune fille, un feu éclatant semble animé tout ton être. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de filles comme toi avant et surtout pas avec une telle intelligence"

A sa grande horreur Hermione sentit Grindelwald plaçait des baisers dans son coup, tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait lascivement sa cuisse. Profitant de la baisse de vigilance du sorcier, Hermione réussit à lui asséner un violent coup de pied sur le tibia. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, Grindelwald se releva, la rage déformant les traits de son beau visage. Toujours sa baguette en main, il força la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur le lit et perdant patience il saisit ses deux bras avec force.

Hermione sentit ses pensées s'embrouillaient tandis qu'il effectuait une intrusion dans son esprit par legilimencie.

« Laissez-moi, hurla Hermione.

Tait-toi », siffla Grindelwald.

Un défilé de souvenir passèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui ne pu s'empêcher de pensé au destin de Grindelwald, à sa défaite en 1945... L'intrusion de Grindelwald était tellement violente qu'Hermione se sentit défaillir et tomba dans l'inconscience.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« Hermione... »

La jeune fille émit un petit gémissement et se réveilla en sursaut. Stupéfaite au lieux de trouver face à elle Grindelwald affichant un sourire malveillant, elle rencontra le regard chaleureux et inquiet de Ron.

« Ron, souffla Hermione, que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Tu es restée plus d'un mois dans le coma. Des anciens mangemorts ont voulus se venger et ont fait une tentative d'assassinat sur toi.

- Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?

- Apparemment tu as reçu plusieurs sortilèges mais les guérisseurs nous ont assurés que tu irais mieux. »

Ron se pencha et embrassa le front d'Hermione qui l'attira dans une étreinte. Elle était tellement heureuse que ce ne fut qu'un cauchemars.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas deviné pour Hermione, je l'imagine de nature moins méfiante que Grindelwald tout simplement, en espérant que cet OS vous a plu. Je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de suite**.


End file.
